


Sanders Sides One-shots

by Tinytrans



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinytrans/pseuds/Tinytrans
Summary: It's another collection of one-shots in the Sanders Sides universe. (Requests are open)





	1. Coffee Shop

PrinceyxVirgil

Virgil Pov:

I hate this job. It’s full of prissy, busy, people who try to make my life hard. For some reason, they think that I am able to make them whatever the frick they want like magic. It sucks, especially since I’m the only one who ever seems to be working. Like, right now, there is no other people in the coffee shop. (Patrons included) (I mean it’s 9:30 at night sooo….)

I could close a bit early. Maybe, lock the store and turn of the sign, maybe make me some coffee. That would be nice.

Sadly, I’m not that lucky. The bell rings as a handsome young man bursts through, dressed like a prince. “Is this cafe still open?”

I sneer at him, “read the sign dumbass. We’re open for another half hour. Although, I was going to close up early, but you messed it up.”

Prince boy had the audacity to look embarrassed. “My apologies. I just came from rehearsal, and am in need of a coffee.” I roll my eyes. Theater people are so damn dramatic. Save it for the stage princey.

“Well...what do you want?” Please please please be simple. I will stab someone if you make me make you something that is over three words. Probably you. Yes, I will stab you. Or spit in your coffee. That’s less illegal. That’s better. I’ll do that. 

“I’ll have,” he looks at the board for a few moments, “ a Grande, Quad, Nonfat, One-Pump, No-Whip, Mocha.” Fuck you. I just stare at him for a minute, before ringing it up. 

“$3.45 please.” Prince Pain-in-the-Ass reaches in his pocket and produces his wallet. He pulls out the money handing it to me. Exact change. Of course he would. 

I grab his cup and start making his coffee. About halfway through, I lean down, so he can’t see me and spit in his coffee. I smile and finish. Revenge is wonderful.

***

The next day he’s back, but today in regular clothes at a more appropriate time. There are other customers, so let’s hope he makes it easy for me. “Hello again,” His overly dramatic voice fills my ears. Good god, he is way too enthusiastic for someone at 7 in the morning. 

“What do you want?” 

“Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-Free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip.” I let out a soft noise. That’s worse than last night. 

“What’s the name?” I grab the cup ready to do the most petty thing I can. Misspell his name.

“Roman, but,” he says leaning in a little, “you can call me your prince charming.” Is he being flirty or being stupid? I scribble his name on the cup and pass it on to Patton. 

“Well Prince Cringey, that will be,” I ring up his order, “$3.85 is your total.” 

Again it’s exact change. “See you later emo king.” 

(About  3 minutes later) “Order for....” Patton trails off as he reads the name I wrote. He turns to me, “Did you literally write-”

“Yes. Read it like I wrote it. Please. He’s annoying me with his complexity.” 

Patton smiles, “This feels like the start of a cheesy romance novel.” He turns away from me, “Order for Raman.”

I love being petty.

***

Princey doesn’t come back for another few days. This time, it’s almost closing time. And Patton isn’t working. “What will it be? And please, make it simple, there is a line behind you.” 

He smiles evilly, “Ok Hot Topic, I’ll have a Tall Nonfat Latte, 2 Percent Foam.” 

I squint at him. That sounds so simple. Is it?

It’s not. It’s just not. I fucking hate this guy. I really hate him. 

“Order for Prince Noodle.” Roman sashays over to me and takes his drink. 

“Thanks My Chemically Unbalanced.” He gives me a little wink and saunters out with his coffee.

***

3rd person pov

The exchanges between Virgil and Roman goes on for another few months. During this time the two boys have slowly started falling in love with each other. Roman loves seeing how crazy he can make his order so he can see the look of shock and horror on Virgil’s face. Virgil loves coming up with variations of ‘Roman’, ‘Prince’, and other noodle related names, because he loves hearing Roman’s laugh. 

Both boys have fallen head over heels for the other but won’t admit it. (Even though Patton keeps trying to get Virgil to confess)

***

Virgil POV

Twenty minutes till closing time, and guess who bursts through the door, in full costume, face covered in stage makeup. “I really need a coffee. Dark and Stormy night, will you be willing to make on for me?” Patton lets out a coo and scampers into the back, mentioning something about restocking the ice box. 

“What do you want drama queen?” Not my best nickname, but whatever. I got no sleep last night and I spent most of the day working, so...don’t judge me. 

“I’d like….” he leans over the counter lowering his voice, “for you to kiss me.” I give him a look and he leans back. ‘Worth a shot, although I do deserve it. The show tonight was a smashing success, and I deserve a reward.”

I take a slow breath, “I’m not kissing you, but I will give you a free coffee. So princess, What do you want?”

“Caramel Macchiato, Venti, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra-Hot, Extra-Whip. And don’t call me princess. You, my dear are the princess.” He’s flirting with me?! What do I do? Flirt back? Shut up and make his drink? Is he expecting a response? 

“I thought I was a dark and stormy night. Or some other emo reference.” I keep working on his drink. Why the hell would he want it extra hot? He’s going to burn his mouth.

“You are. You’re an emo princess.” I roll my eyes and hand him his coffee. “Thank you love.”

My face flushes red as he blows on his drink to cool it down. “Careful, that drink is really hot.”

“Not as hot as you.” He smiles and takes a sip. “Mother-- That’s hot!” 

“I warned you Princey.” 

“Princey?”

I gesture to his attire. He glances down and smiles. “I like it. Well, I gotta get going….see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.”

***

Princey keeps to his word and shows up when the store is so damn crowded. I give him a look, “don’t you dare pick something too hard.” he gives me a wicked smile, “I’m not kidding Princey, there’s a sizable line behind you.”

He leans in again. “I’ll give you a choice. Either you can make me a Iced, Half Caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4-Pump, Sugar Free, Cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte,” he smiles, “Or, you can make me a venti mocha frappuccino and give me a kiss when you give it to me. 100% your choice.” I give him a look and total the order.

On the outside I have a stoic, bored face, but in the inside….oh god. I am freaking the fuck out. He wants to kiss me? Is he interested in me? Should I take the chance? 

Screw it. I let Patton take over the register job as I get to work on Roman’s order. I know that what I’m doing may end up with me getting heartbroken, but what is life if you don’t take chances?

“Order for Royal Pain.” Roman bounces over and smiles.

“You went for option two? I didn’t think you were all that into me.”

I set the drink down and grab him by the shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. He almost immediately kisses back and you can hear the whole cafe cheering.

I pull away, my face bright red. “Take your drink. There’s still a line.” Roman picks up the drink and sees, along with his newest nickname, my number written on his cup.

God...I hope he’s into me.


	2. Everyone's Favorite

LoganxPatton

"It's everyone's favorite character." He had thought it was Patton. He believed it was Patton. When 'Patton' told him that, he felt something. Happiness? Pride? He was unsure, but it was a good feeling. A butterflies in the stomach feeling. The feeling distracted him. It made it harder to see the truth. To see that Patton wasn't Patton. He should of known. Deceit was good at fooling him. 

When Deceit was revealed, he felt something else. Something that felt like his insides were being metaphorically crushed. He didn't like this feeling. It was bad. It made him hurt. 

Everything that Deceit says is a falsehood. 'Everyone's favorite,' no one's favorite. No one's likes him. It's the facts. 

He's mostly emotionless, a robot. He has trouble feel emotions. Trouble describing them.

They think he doesn't have feelings. 

But he does. And Deceit played with those feelings. He made him cry.

Logan POV

I'm collapsed on my bed, tears falling off my cheeks. I hate crying. My emotions aren't supposed to be this strong. I shouldn't be able to cry. But Deceit is different. He knows what will get to me. He knows how to hurt me. 

I hate this. I hate my emotions, my feelings. I wish they would go away. I wish I would be emotionless. Than everyone's statements would be accurate. I really would be a robot. 

There's a soft knock at my door, "Hey Lo," Patton's soft voice comes from the other side of the door, "I made dinner. Are you hungry?" 

I sit up and wipe my eyes. I take a slow breath and reply to Patton's, "I'm fine. I'm not hungry. I wish to be left alone." That's not the thing to say. Never tell Patton you want to be alone. He knows that something is wrong. 

"I'm coming in Lo. What's going on with you? You've been acting strange ever since Deceit..." He trails off as he enters my room. I assume that it's because I still look like I've been crying. "Logan..." he looks so concerned, "what's wrong? You look like a mess. What did Deceit say to you to upset you so much?" He sits down on the bed next to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I unwillingly shift away. I know that this is Patton, but there is still doubt in the back of my mind, that: what if this isn't him?

"H-he," my voice cracks a little, my emotions are really on overdrive today, "h-he lo-looked l-l-like you and-" My voice breaks and I start to sob. Patton pulls me in for a hug and I feel the butterfly feeling again. 

"Shh, Lo, it's ok. It's me, I promise. It's me." He rubs small circles on my back and manages to calm me down. "Did he say anything to hurt you? Because I will physically fight him if I need to." I pull away slowly, almost regretting my decision. "What did he do to you?" 

I bite my lip, should I expose my feelings to Patton? Will he get it? He's always so happy, I don't want to be the one to make him upset. But he is all of Thomas's feelings, maybe he can help. I don't want to make him cry. 

"Logan, you know you can tell me anything. I want to help you." 

I let out a sigh. I guess I should open up. He should understand. It's Patton, what's the worst that could happen? "He just said some things that...triggered my emotions. In a bad way."

I could of sworn I saw a flash of red in Patton's eyes. Am I seeing things? "What did he say?" His voice was calm, but there was something...else...like he was holding something back. 

"He said I was everyone's favorite character, and...he's Deceit so...he was lying and...i know that i'm not as popular as you guys... but to hear someone bring it up..." Patton clenches his fists and looks away from me. 

"I will kill him. How dare he say something like that." Patton's voice has changed now. It sounds dangerous. I'm quite scared what is about to happen. "Give me a minute. I need to take care of something and then I'll be right back." He gets up and leaves me alone in my room. 

About 10 minutes later he comes back with his hair a mess and his glasses crooked. He has a split lip and his knuckles are bloody. He didn't fight Deceit did he? Oh my he did. 

I jump up and grab the first aid kit in my room. I keep it there for when Roman gets injured doing...something. I fix his glasses and start to work on his lip. It's not too bad of an injury. "Patton, that was very reckless of you. Why would you think fighting Deceit would be a good idea? What was your reason?"

Patton smiles at me, "I'm sorry Lo. My emotions got the best of me. And I had to. He made you upset, which is no easy feat." 

"Why?" I start cleaning the cuts on his knuckles and he winces slightly. 

"Because," he takes his hands in mine. "You are my favorite."

I feel my face get warm and look up at Patton. He smile again and leans forwards and places a kiss on my lips.

It tastes like blood and vanilla, and makes my brain seem to short circuit. I return his kiss, surprised on what's happening. The butterfly feeling returns and Patton hugs me again.

When our lips disconnect, he still holds me in the hug. "I'm sorry Lo. I just couldn't help it. I had to prove that you are my favorite."

I feel my face get warmer. "I have decided that you are my favorite as well." We sit in a hug for another few seconds before I ask, "can you kiss me again?" He obliges, and I have to say, I am really enjoying this.

Maybe the insult was a blessing in disguise.


	3. Still One of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another part to this let me know.
> 
> Coven=Deciet

DecietxVirgil

No one’s pov

After sinking back down into the mindscape, the sides were in shock. The “others” never had shown themselves to Thomas before. They hadn't been powerful enough before. What had  changed? Why could Deceit appear, and manage to trick them all into thinking that he was Patton? 

Patton was standing at the doorway to his room, his head against the doorframe. He felt bad. He should have known that Deceit was up there. He should have been paying attention. Why is he always so stupid?

Patton feels a gentle hand on his shoulder and turns around with a small jump. Virgil is standing there with a worried look on his face, “Pat, you ok? Correct me if I’m wrong, but normally people don’t stand with their heads on the doorframe looking sad. I won’t judge if this is a thing but…” 

Patton lets out a small laugh, “I’m a-ok kiddo. What’s up with you?” He forces a smile, hoping that Virgil buys it. 

“Come on. Let’s go for a little walk in the imagination. It will help get your mind off of what just happened.” Virgil extends his hand and Patton accepts. The two start walking towards the imagination. 

Patton POV

It’s really nice of Virgil to go on walk with me. The two of us don’t get a lot of father son bonding time. There’s always something else going on. Don’t get me wrong, I love all of my kiddos, but I feel the closest to Virgil. I don’t know why, but I guess he’s my favorite. 

We get to the imagination and Virgil freezes up. I don’t know why, but the air gets cold for a brief moment. I feel like something bad is going to happen.

After a moment, the coldness passes and Virgil seems to calm down. When I ask him what happens he brushes it off, claiming it was nothing. I’m not sure if he’s being honest, but I’ll let it slide for now. I don’t think the kiddo will tell me. 

I shrug it off and let him lead me into the imagination.

Virgil POV

After exploring for about an hour or so, I take dad back to his room. He seems happier now, back to his normal bubbly self. I give him a quick hug and head back to my room. 

I need to process what just happened. 

Flashback

At the entrance to Thomas’ imagination, I feel the temperature drop. He’s here. I look over to dad and see he’s standing still. 

“Well played Virgil,” his voice echoes in my ears, “though...you can’t protect them forever. Eventually they’ll realize,”  He lets out a small laugh, “They’ll realize that you're still one of us.” He laughs again, and disappears. The room warms backup and Dad turns to me.

“Everything ok Kiddo? You look a bit paler than usual.”

I tell him I’m fine and he drops it. I know he doesn’t believe me, but I don’t want to talk about it.

I hate Deceit. I hate him, I hate him, I hate-

“Hello love.” Speak of the devil. Deceit appears behind me and puts his chin gently on my shoulder. I try to finch away, but he hold me close. “My my my aren’t we jumpy today. What’s wrong love?”

I manage to pull away from him and turn around. “What the hell was that Coven? (A/N: His name means deceit/fraud in case you cared) I thought you said that you were going to stay out of Thomas’s videos! You promised.” I know that Coven is deceit, and he lies all the time, but he doesn’t lie to me. And if he does, I can tell. I’ve spent quite a lot of time around him. I know him. 

“Oops...I forgot. So sorry.” I bet even Princey could tell he was lying. His voice dripped with so much sarcasm, you could have drowned in it. “It won't happen again.” 

“I know you’re lying asshole. Just give me the damn reason!” He looks offended.

“I really think you should be nicer to your boyfriend. If not...I may not tell you the truth.”

Boyfriend. 

Does he still really think that? Does he still really think after everything that happened we’re still together? I don’t want be. But will I say anything? No. I’m too much of a coward to confront him. The thought of ending it makes me feel...anxious. 

“Hello? Earth to Virge. Are you ok?” There it is again. The soft tone of his voice that just confuses the hell out of me. Why is he so damn nice to me? “Virge,” he touches my shoulder softly, “is everything alright?”

I shove his hand off. “Stop it. I just want to know why you were pretending to be Patton. Tell me that and then go.” 

My breath quickens as Coven steps closer. He looks upset, almost to the point of anger. I don’t like pissing him off. If I don’t back down I will.

“Sorry,” I murmur, playing the part of scared little anx, “I just want to be alone. I didn’t mean to-” I stop talking when Coven slaps me.

Both of his eyes glow yellow as he leans in, grabbing my shirt in the process. “Don’t try to deceive a deceiver. I know you’re not scared of me anymore. And I know he can’t make you scared of me. But them,” he gestures to my door, “you still have fears about them. He can make you mine again.”

I try to struggle away from him, biting his hand in the process. He slaps me again, this time even harder. “Don’t try to run Virgil. You will come back to us. You don’t belong with them. YOU’RE,” he grabs me again and pulls me close to his face, “NOT. ONE. OF. THEM.” He shoves me back against my wall, slamming my head, hard. Spots dance my vision, and I feel myself losing conscience. 

The last thing I see before blacking out is Coven standing over me with a twisted smile on his face. I vaguely hear him say, “Soon love, soon,” and then I hear nothing at all.

(I was going to end it here, but I want to keep writing.)

Coven POV

I leave the main part of the mindscape and head to our home. The darker corner of Thomas’s mind. Everything is dimly lit and looks like something from a horror movie. I love it here. (Note the sarcasm.) I stop for a moment to re-adjust Virgil before taking him to Phobos’s room. (A/N: Fear) 

I kick the door a couple times before he opens the door. Phobos looks terrifying. His skin is pure white, and his eyes are black like a demon’s. The top few buttons on his shirt are undone, and his eyes are bleeding. 

He looks well.

“Guess who I found. He’s made some new friends with them.”

The look on his face goes from bored to disgust. “He betrayed us? Why? He needs us. We’re the only ones who understand him. They won’t ever understand him.”

I roll my eyes, “and he doesn’t get it. I need to you too...give him a scare. Show him what they really think.” I smile, letting Phobos know what I mean. I know the “Main Three” really do care for Virgil, but it’s more fun my way. 

Phobos lets me into his room and I drop Virgil on his bed. “Have fun Pho. Make it as real as possible.”

He smiles and I leave the room, with a confident smirk on my face.

Virgil POV

I wake up in my room, slumped up against the wall. My head is throbbing, what happened? Oh yeah, I slipped and hit the wall. Maybe Patton will have something for the pain.

I walk to his room and knock softly on the door. He opens it and I explain what happened. Rather than offering to help he lets out a little laugh. “That wasn’t very smart Virgil. You really need to be more careful.”

I give him a small smile, “I know. Actually I was wondering if you had something for pain. My head is really hurting…” I trail off when he shakes his head. 

“That’s only for real emergencies. You’ll be fine. Just walk it off.”

I blink for a few seconds, and Patton closes the door without any other comments. Something is definitely off with him. He would never hesitate to make one of his “kiddos” feel better. Maybe I’m just overreacting. 

I flash of pain shoots through my head. Or not. Maybe Teach will have some.

When I get to his room, I notice the door is slightly open. “Teach?” I call out, to make sure that he won’t mind me coming in. When there’s no reply, I walk into his room.

Or at least try to. The second I try to take a step past the doorway, Princey's sword is at my throat. “Don’t come a step closer.”

I raise my hands in surrender, “What’s going on? I just wanted some ibprophian. Pat said it was only for emergencies, but I’m like 80% sure this is one. I think I might have a concussion.”

Princey keeps his sword in place. “Oh really? I don’t believe you.”

I let out a small huff, “And why not? There is literal blood in my hair. Check If you’d like. And what the hell are you doing here? I thought this was the last place I would ever see you.”

Logan appears behind Princey. “I wanted to speak to him.”

“About?”

“You.”

“Me? Why?”

He straightens his tie, “It has come to my attention that we may not be able to trust you.” I open my mouth to protest, but Logan holds up his hand to shush me. “After the events of today I have come to the possible conclusion that you are not one us.” He pauses, as if to gauge my reaction. I make sure to keep a perfectly straight face, so not to confirm his suspicions. “I have strong reason to believe that you are one of the others.”

I can't hold back any longer, “So what if I am?! Just because I might not be perfect just like the rest of you, Thomas still needs me! You all saw what happened when I had ducked out the first time. If I’m not there, he’s a mess.” 

Logan looks at me, the same way a scientist looks at a particularly interesting experiment. “Yes, Thomas has some need for you, but not at the level you’re at. You are too heightened.”

My face flushes with anger and my hands become fists. “I am not that fuckin’ hightened. What is going on? What is the real reason behind this? What is really going on?”

Princey sighs, “We're not sure if you’re on our side or not. We say the way you treated Deceit, it seemed like you two are close.”

I growl at him. “So what? Why does it matter if I have friends besides you guys. I knew them before you.” 

Princey lets out a noise, “Exactly why we can't trust you. You could be here to sabotage Thomas. Make his life a living hell, have him end it.” He steps close to me and shoves me. “Isn’t that what you want freak?”

My eyes start to water, how could he say that? “I would never! I am here to help Thomas, not hurt him. And he ‘ended it,’ as you say, we would all die too. Why would I want to sacrifice myself?”

Princey rolled his eyes, “Like I believe that. You and all the other Dark Sides would probably kill yourselves for fun. You’re all so sadistic and twisted like that.”

I get to my feet and slap Roman on the face, hard. At that moment Dad walks in. “Virgil! What on earth are you doing? I thought we had a rule against fighting.”

I turn to see Patton, disappointment evident on his face. “Pat, he was saying that I don’t care about Thomas, that I would try to kill him! I only hit him because was insulting me and the 

others.”

At the mention of them Patton’s look changes to that of anger. He grabs me and slams mw against the wall. “You still talk with them? I thought our agreement was that you never spoke to them or mentioned them again. I thought you said you were one of us now. How dare you lie to me! How dare you disobey me!”

He does something I never thought I’d see him do. 

He hit me. 

Harder than Princey. Harder than I thought He’d be capable of. Hard enough so I feel the tears welling up in my eyes for the second time today. Patton looks enraged at me. “Go. Go back to your room and don’t come out until I get you. You are in so much trouble.” I stand in shock. I have no clue what's going on. “I said GO!” He hits me again and I run to my room tears streaming down my face.

A few hours later I hear hushed voices behind my door. 

“He’ll tell Thomas, or Thomas will find out somehow.”

“What would happen to us then?”

“No idea.”

“We could wipe his mind. Make him forget this ever happened?”

“But then we would need to act civil around him again. We would need to pretend this never happened.”

“We can do it guys. I’ve been pretending to like him for years. It’s not all that hard.”

Was the last one Patton? It had to be, he’s the only one to ever like me. I bite my lip to hold back tears. I know that this was too good to be true. I don’t deserve friends. I never deserved any of this. I’m worthless. 

They’re going to make me forget this. They’re going to make me think that everything is ok. Why would they do that? I could promise not to tell Thomas. I could-

I hear my door being unlocked and I fake being asleep. I can’t see what they’re doing, but I hear noises. I’m freaking out, but I can’t move. I can't have them find out. Who knows what they’ll do to me?

I hear soft chattering, before I pass out into blackness.

When I come to, my head is spinning. I’m not in my room anymore, the bright yellow curtains say otherwise. Coven is sleeping on the armchair besides the bed. I’m in his room. What is going on? 

I’ve been pretending to like him for years.

You are too heightened.

That’s only for real emergencies.

You’re all so sadistic and twisted like that.

Their words ring throughout my mind. Was it just a dream? A nightmare? The effects of Coven’s room?

I hear him shifting in his chair, and I look over at him. “Hello again love. How are you feeling? What do you remember?” He looks really worried about me.

I hear a laugh from the doorway and see Phobos standing there. “One question at a time moron. What the “Main Three” tried to do to him was kind of tiring on the body and mind. Even if it didn’t work right.”

“W-what did they try to do to me?” My voice breaks a little. Was that not a nightmare? Do the others really hate me?

“They tried to wipe your mind. Make you forget something. Not sure what though. We just found you lying on your floor looking half dead. Do you remember what they were trying to get rid of?”

How dare you disobey me!

You are one of the others.

You could be here to sabotage Thomas.

The memories flash in my mind and I remember what happened.

“They found out. Roman and Logan found out I wasn’t one of them. An-and Patton...he...he…” I break down and start sobbing. Coven tightly hugs me and kisses the top of my forehead gently. 

“Shh, it’s ok love. It’s ok. I know you care about them, but you knew there was a chance this would happen. The “Main Three” never have liked us. I just feel bad that they tricked you.”

I take a few slow breaths as Coven strokes my hair. “It’s ok love. You’re back home with us. You’re safe now.”

Phobos clears his throat, “Coven, you know he has to go back. They will think the memory thingy would have worked, and will question what the hell happened if he doesn’t come back. And Thomas will be confused as hell. He’ll probably try to find you again. And we don’t want him coming in here.”

Coven looks at me with legitimate worry in his eyes, “Will you be ok going back?” I love seeing this side of him. He lies about quite a bit, but his eyes never lie. (That made no fluffing since. [did i spell that right?]) I nod and he hugs me again. “We can get revenge on them if you want. Or you can do it yourself.) I smile a little.

“I’ve got it.”

Coven POV

With a little help from Fear, I knew I could show you that you’re still one of us.


	4. Educated Guess

LoganxDeciet

Logan POV

“Educated guess? Such a great answer. I would have totally bought it.” Deceit leans against my door with a small smile on his face. 

“I did not want the others to...find out and I-” Deceit cuts me off with a hard kiss. When he pulls away, I try to regain my thoughts, with no avail. “I thought I told you not to do that. It stops my thought process.”

He smiles, “I...forgot. It won't happen again.” He sits himself on my lap, his face very close to mine. “Any other ‘educated guesses’ you want to inform your friends about? I bet Thomas would hate hearing your guesses about me.”

I'm blanking now. Deceit is planning something, but I don't know what. “I-I...You...um...I can't think right now…Thomas is probably very confused right now...” I trail off, and he leans close to me nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. “I...um...this is new…”

“Shut up love,” he whispers into my ear, “Thomas will be fine. I think.” He kisses my neck a few times, and I will have to admit, it is quite enjoyable.

“As much as I want this to continue, I have work that needs to get done.” I give Deceit a small kiss on the cheek, and gently try to push him off me, but of course he has other plans. He wraps his legs around mine, and when he falls out of the chair, I do too. 

“Oh come on love, This can wait a little bit. Like an hour or so. Right? Let Thomas do something that doesn't need your help, and spend a little time with me.” He grabs my tie and pulls me down even more. I'm practically laying on top of him at this point. What is the reasoning behind this?

But however illogical this idea is, it would be nice to take a break from doing work. And Thomas will be fine for a while without me. He can watch whatever tv show he's gotten himself obsessed with without any nagging. 

I sit up, as does Deceit, but he again pulls me close, on his lap I may add, by my tie. I don't get why he does it like that, he could ask politely and I would move. “So what do you say? Should we give Thomas a little bit of a break?”

“We shall.” No sooner do the words leave my mouth, Deceit has me up against the wall and retraining me, but in an almost loving and non threatening way. 

“Is this ok love? I know we've been very gentle so far, and I wanted to take things a little...further.” I nod, confused but interested. “Let me know if I'm making you uncomfortable alright?”

I don't have time to process what he means, before he kisses me in a way he never has until now. It's hard, completely short circuits my brain and makes my knees go kind of weak. But for some reason I enjoy it. His tongue slips into my mouth and I let out a small, positive noise. He lets go of my arms, and slides his hands up my shirt. I don't know what he's doing, but I really am enjoying it. I wrap my arms around his neck, not quite sure how to respond to all of this. His hands trace around the top of my hip bone and stops at my pants button.

He breaks the kiss and leans close to me, kissing my neck a few times, before whispering, “Can I go lower? I won't if you're not ready.”

I shake my head no, I'm not sure I would be able to function for a while if he goes any lower. 

“Ok love. Can I kiss your neck again? Maybe leave a few marks?”

I nod and he goes to work on my neck, kissing it, gently biting at it, sucking it. I let out little noises, and he continues in the same spots. 

A loud knocking at the door causes us to pull away in shock. “Hey kiddo, don't mean to bother you, but it's almost dinner. Virgil helped me tonight and I'm really proud of him. So come on out whenever you're ready ok?” 

“O-ok Patton. I'll be out in a moment. Just have to...save my files and stuff...yeah…” I button my shirt back up and fix my tie, trying to hide the new marks on my neck.

“Oh have fun covering those up love,” Deceit whispers in my ear, before kissing me on the cheek. 

I blush a little, before taking a breath to steady myself. “Head on to dinner without me. I need a minute to fix something.”

“Ok Logan, but don't stay too long."

He walks away and I look at Deceit, “I'll be back soon, if you'd like to finish later.”

He smiles, and I head out to dinner, hoping no one will figure out what just happened in my bedroom.


	5. Movie Night

LAMP

Logan wanted attention.

It's not a usual occurrence, but it has happened a few time before. And when it does, he will do whatever it takes to get it. 

Honestly though, it's pretty easy to get. Patton will drop anything to shower Logan in love, Roman will be over dramatic and treat Logan like a prince, and Virgil will pull Logan into his room and they'll fall asleep cuddling.

But Logan didn't want that today. He wanted all of them to do something together. And he wanted to plan it. He wanted to do something loving for his boyfriends. But what?

What could he do for them, that they haven't been done before? What could he do?

Roman was normally the one to come up with unique date ideas. But Logan didn't want to ask Roman. He wanted to do it by himself. 

After a few hours of bad ideas, Logan thinks he has an idea. It's not original, but the four of them haven't done it yet. It would take effort, but he knows it would be a good idea. Well, he hoped. They should like it.

It would play into Patton's love of “together time" and the childness of this plan is perfect, Roman's love of movies and play into his creative nature, and Virgil's love of cuddling and the safe feeling of togetherness. And Logan would get the attention he wanted. So yes, this would be the perfect idea. 

Logan spent the next three hours building a massive blanket fort, adding in lights and pillows, making snacks, and finding the perfect movies. 

And when it was done, the best part was getting close. But he still had one thing left. Getting the others to join him. He changes into his unicorn onesie, and goes to get the others.

He heads to Patton's room first. Patton was always the easiest to convince to do things. And would be the most excited for a surprise. Logan only knocks once before the door is thrown open and he gets tackle-hugged by the emotional side. “Lo!!! Where have you been all day? I looked everywhere for you!” 

Logan gently moves out from under Patton and helps him up. “I was planning a surprise for the three of you. Change into your onesie and then if you wouldn't mind, could you go get Roman and bring him into the imagination for me? I need to go get Virgil.” 

Patton kisses Logan on the cheek before changing into his onesie, “Ok! I'll see you there! I can't wait to see what you planned. Love you Lo.” 

Logan smiles and kisses Patton's forehead. “I hope that you all will enjoy it. I'll see you soon. And I love you as well.”

Logan heads to Virgil's room, knocking softly on his door, opening it when he hears a soft, 'come in.’ 

“Virgil, I have something prepared for you and the others in the imagination. If you would be interested in joining us, come with me please.”

“Ok, I'm interested. Lead the way nerd.” Virgil rolls out of bed, taking his headphones off his head. Logan grabs Virgil's hand and leads him out of his room. Virgil laughs a little, “Someone wants attention tonight. You didn't have to do anything fancy to get us to be with you. You could have just asked.”

Logan slightly reddens, “I wanted to do something special. Roman and Patton, and even you, always plan out everything. I'm the one who just goes along with everything.” Logan looks down at the ground, “I just feel like I don't contribute anything to the relationship.”

Virgil squeezes Logan's hand gently, “Hey, it's ok. I know the feeling. But, you do contribute. More than you think. You got it?” He squeezes Logan's hand again, and Logan returns the gesture.

“I get it, but still…” Logan trails off when the two reach the door to the imagination. Roman and Patton are waiting at the door. When Roman sees the other two he runs up and pulls them into his arms. He kisses them both on the cheeks before letting them go. 

“Patton said you had a surprise for us. I'm quite interested.” 

Logan nods, getting slightly nervous. “Patton is too excited about this. It's really nothing. I just did a little something for the three of you. Please don't get too excited about it.” He takes a deep breath in, and opens the door to the imagination.

Behind the doors of imagination, the blanket fort that Logan spent hours on, looks amazing. The fort is lit by softly glowing string lights and glowing lava lamps. Soft pillows and blankets are strewn about, and a small stack of movies sits in front of a nice sized TV. The floor is carpeted and squishy. Small tables, with bowls filled with snacks, sit by the edge of the walls. 

When the other three sides see this room, they let out little gasps. Logan looks at the ground, embarrassed, “It's not much, but I think it will be alright for this evening.” 

Patton lets out a squeal and throws his arms around Logan. “This is perfect!!! I love it so much!!” He looks at the other two, “What do you two think?”” 

Virgil slides his hand into Logan's. “You did good nerd. I'm impressed.” He squeezes Logan's hand, and Logan squeezes back.

Roman lets out a soft noise. “I don't know what to say. This is...wonderful. I...wow.”

Virgil gently tugs Logan into the fort, and the other two follow. Patton closes the doors behind them, and the goes to the stack of movies. “You have all of our favorite movies here? That's amazing! What one should we watch first?” 

Each side mentions his favorite, but Patton smiles, deciding to go with Logan's favorite. He was the one who put this all together.

The movie starts and the four curl up together in their usual places. The room is warm and cosy, the lighting is perfect, and the company was wonderful. 

Logan snuggled closer into Patton, kissing him on the nose. Patton giggles, before kissing him gently as well. Virgil pulls him and Roman into the snuggle pile and the four sides fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

Logan got the attention he wanted from the best boyfriends he could ask for.


End file.
